


Unravel

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Japanese, Japanese Culture, Language Barrier, Languages, One Shot, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: Japanese is my second language, so if any kanji or exact translations are off, I apologize.





	Unravel

"I know it's hard, but you can do it."

The blonde who shared his name shook his head frantically, rocking back so hard that he slammed against the lockers behind him. "I can't."

"You can, Yura. You can breathe."

He did, raggedly. Sharp and inconsistent, barely providing him with the oxygen he so desperately needed. Still, Yuuri encouraged him on with soft hands, rubbing slow circles on his upper back. 

"There we go, good job. And again."

"I can't." Desperate, Yuri turned with wide, wet viridans. "I'm scared."

"I know," Yuuri murmured, carding fingers through Yuri's hair with his free hand. "I'll keep you safe. You're safe here."

"Grandpa used to sing to me… when I was scared. He would let me sleep in his room," he rambled, rocking back and forth again. This time, Yuuri's hand stopped him from slamming his back into the lockers.

"Would you like me to sing to you, Yura?" Would it help?"

Yuri shrugged, burying his face in his knees. "I don't know."

Yuuri racked his brain for a soothing song that he knew in English, but came up short. Pulling Yuri closer, he began to rock them together slowly. Soft and unsure, he whispered,

"教えて教えてよ...その仕..."

Yuri whimpered, shivering in Yuuri's gentle hold.

"壊れた 壊れたよ... この世界で..."

"What… what does it mean?"

Yuuri continued on in rough English, "I'm broken now, and I hold my breath… I can't unravel even the truth…"

He lost himself in the translation, not knowing the next part in English. "壊せる 壊せない 狂える 狂えない... あなたを見つけて 揺れた..."

Yuri shuddered, breathing in a sharp breath. "D-don't stop…" he managed. "It's helping…"

"歪んだ世界にだんだん僕は 透き通って見えなくなって..."

By the time Yuri's breathing had evened out, Yuuri was murmuring the last few words, still rocking them in a slow motion. "教えて 教えて 僕の中に誰がいるの..."

They stayed silent for a few moments as the rocking ceased. Yuri was nearly in Yuuri's lap, taking deep breaths and wiping sweat from his brow.

"Has it mostly passed?"

Yuri nodded, inching away from Yuuri the slightest bit. "Sorry," he mumbled. "And thanks."

Yuuri shook his head, squeezing Yuri's shoulder. "It's okay. I'm glad I could help, Yura."

Yuri seemed to teach Yuuri something new about a mental illness he had suffered from for years, each time one of them would confide in the other. Today, it was that you didn't need comfort to be in your own tongue in order to understand the meaning behind the words.


End file.
